


Dzień pełen słońca

by diu



Series: Słońcem malowane [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diu/pseuds/diu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: Jasmin Kain</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dzień pełen słońca

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jasmin Kain

Płatki popiołu zlatują w dół, brudząc biały jedwab. Smużka na umazanym sadzą koronkowym rąbku całkowicie wsiąka we włókna tkaniny. Obok nogawka z szarego materiału, kontrastująca z cieniutką warstwą jej sukienki. Prawie niewidoczne prążki na jego spodniach, a obok perłowa biel z gęstą koronką.

Luna podnosi głowę do góry, a kolejne poskręcane pasma wysuwają się z eleganckiego koku. Czuje ciepłą dłoń Rolfa splecioną z jej własną. Szczypiący dym, który unosi się z ogniska drażni oczy.

— To był naprawdę miły dzień, Luno. — Słyszy, kiedy mężczyzna nachyla się do jej ucha. Ciepły oddech owiewa jej szyję, przyprawiając o gęsią skórkę na karku. Nie musi odpowiadać, nie potrzebuje do tego słów. Kiwa głową i jest pewna, że Rolf właśnie przymyka oczy z zadowoleniem.

Niedługo zacznie świtać, ale ognisko, przy którym siedzą, wciąż płonie jasno i równo. Większość gości od dawna śpi z głowami na blatach weselnego stołu. Niektórzy kołyszą się jeszcze sennie w takt cichej melodii, podest skrzypi przeciągle, jakby w ten sam rytm. Ciemność nad nimi rozświetlają tylko wypalające się powoli papierowe lampiony.

Luna prostuje nogi, wystawiając bose stopy ku ogniu. Już dawno pozbyła się szykownych, ślubnych pantofelków, które nosiła na przyjęciu. Falbaniasta sukienka też zaczyna jej przeszkadzać, ale przecież noc skończy się niedługo i już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiała jej zakładać. Schowa pięknie opakowaną w zakurzonej skrzyni na strychu, żeby znów nasiąkła magią, aż do czasu, kiedy ich córeczka będzie brała ślub.

— Musieli być troszkę zdziwieni, kiedy tak zniknęliśmy, prawda? — stwierdza Luna melodyjnym głosem.

Cichy śmiech Rolfa łaskocze ją w szyję, a przyjemny dreszcz znów wędruje wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

— Mogę się o to założyć. — Mężczyzna całuje ją w płatek ucha.

*

W dniu własnego ślubu, Luna budzi się niedługo po wschodzie słońca. Zamiast przekręcić się na drugi bok i zaplątać jeszcze bardziej w skopanej pościeli, dziewczyna zwleka się sennie z łóżka. Pasek od szlafroka umyka jej, nie pozwalając się zawiązać, a kapcie-gumochłony znikają pod łóżkiem, więc musi postawić bose stopy na zimnej posadzce. Jasne włosy nawinięte ma na niewygodne wałki, bo Porpentyna uparła się, że na ślubie musi mieć elegancką i tradycyjną fryzurę.

Już wiele tygodni wcześniej, Luna obiecuje sobie, że nie będzie się wykłócać o te wszystkie mało istotne szczegóły. Może przecież założyć sukienkę z koronkami i spiąć ciasno włosy. Wesele może odbyć się w rodzinnym domu Rolfa, gdzie wciąż mieszkają jego dziadkowie. Stoły mogą zdobić bukiety z białych lilii, bo według starszej pani Skamander maki nie są odpowiednie na taką uroczystość.

Luna zgadza się na to wszystko. Rodzina jest ważniejsza od stroju, czy rodzaju kwiatów. Oddałaby wszystkie weselne dekoracje i przysmaki, byle tylko jej mama i tatuś mogli tu być. Ale to przecież niemożliwe. Teraz Skamandrowie są jej rodziną, a Luna potrafi przedłożyć rodzinę ponad swoje głupiutkie fantazje. Zamyka je więc szczelnie w małej szkatułce i odstawia na potem – kiedyś opowie o nich swojej córce, by i ona mogła marzyć.

Kiedy schodzi na dół, przez okna dopiero wlewają się pierwsze promienie słońca. Cisza, jaka panuje wokół jest nienaturalna, więc Luna jak najszybciej parzy sobie herbatę i zabierając koc z werandy, wychodzi na zewnątrz. Weselne stoły są już rozstawione, ale brak przy nich krzeseł, dlatego siada na pustym, drewnianym blacie. Zaciska wargi na brzegu kubka i przygląda się dalekiemu horyzontowi.

Powietrze wciąż pachnie wilgotną nocą. Łąka, która rozpościera się aż po odległe pagórki, schowana jest pod warstwą mlecznej mgły. Luna uwielbia obserwować tę porę dnia, bo świeże poranki mają w sobie o wiele więcej magii niż duszne zachody słońca. Nowy dzień budzi się do życia powoli, w towarzystwie cichego śpiewu ptaków i rześkiego powiewu wiatru. Niesie za sobą obietnicę nowego początku.

Kiedy Luna słyszy za plecami kroki, w kubku nie ma już prawie w ogóle herbaty. Chwilę później Rolf siada obok niej na drewnianym stole.

— Nie możesz spać? — pyta spokojnym głosem. Jego dłoń momentalnie odnajduje jej własną, chłodne palce splatają się w znajomym geście. Pamięta, jak ten prosty gest tak bardzo go kiedyś onieśmielał.

— Z nas dwojga, to ty jesteś śpiochem — odpowiada dziewczyna. — Ja już się wystarczająco naspałam.

— Jestem pewny, że z tymi kręciołkami na głowie nie było ci najwygodniej. — Wskazuje papiloty na głowie Luny.

— To nic takiego — śmieje się. Odwraca twarz w stronę Rolfa i przygląda mu się przez chwilę. Mężczyzna wpatruje się w odległy horyzont, zupełnie jak ona przed momentem. — Denerwujesz się? — pyta w końcu.

Rolf szybko odwraca się w jej stronę i próbuję wyczytać coś z jej twarzy. Luna wie, że czasami za bardzo stara się wszystko zrozumieć, ale ona woli, kiedy odpowiada samym sercem.

— Nie — stwierdza mężczyzna krótko, ale zaraz dodaje: — Męczy mnie tylko trochę to całe zamieszanie wokół ślubu. Wiesz, że co najmniej połowę tych gości widzę pierwszy raz na oczy? Ale przecież jestem wnukiem Newta Skamandera! Wypada mi urządzić wielkie wesele.

— Dzięki temu twój dziadek jest szczęśliwy. Oni wszyscy są.

— A my? — pyta trochę ostrzejszym tonem. — Za mało _nas_ w tym ślubie. Najważniejsze jest, żeby zaprosić wszystkich, których wypada, i żeby było przynajmniej pięć rodzajów przystawek, i żeby grała najlepsza orkiestra, i...

— To wszystko, to tylko dodatki. Nie myśl o nich, zamknij je w szkatułce.

— Wiem, Luno. Szkoda tylko, że nie możemy tego zrobić po swojemu. — Potem Rolf przyciąga dziewczynę bliżej siebie i obejmuje ją szerokimi ramionami. Milczą przez kilka chwil, po czym mężczyzna szepcze do niej żartobliwym tonem: — Gdyby któraś z nich dowiedziała się, że widzę cię dziś przed ceremonią, chyba by mnie zaavadowała.

— Całkiem możliwe.

*

Godzinę później, gdy wszyscy zaczynają się powoli budzić, Luna i Rolf przemykają się cicho do domu i rozdzielają zaraz za progiem. Potem Luna je śniadanie przy kuchennym stole, okrytym jedynie lnianymi serwetkami. Rolf został odesłany do innej części domu, żeby młoda para przypadkiem na siebie nie wpadła, Porpentyna pilnuje tego bardzo skrupulatnie.

Starsza kobieta krząta się po kuchni, sprawdzając, czy zaklęcie chłodzące działa na wszystkich weselnych potrawach. Dziadek Rolfa miesza niemrawo w misce z owsianką, powieki same mu się zamykają, a Porpentyna trzepie go po głowie ścierką, gdy podpiera głowę na łokciu. Luna ochoczo nabija na widelec kawałek sadzonego jajka. Właściwie to jajka bez rzeżuchy nie smakują, jak prawdziwe jajka, ale stara się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

Do południa dom zapełnia się gośćmi. Luna nie ma pojęcia kim większość z nich jest, ale powtarza sobie, że to przecież bez znaczenia i przez chwilę naprawdę w to wierzy. Z godnym podziwu zapałem pomaga w przygotowaniach. Poprawia każdą zmarszczkę na śnieżnobiałych obrusach, poleruje wszystkie widelczyki do ciasta i upewnia się, że każdy wie, gdzie powinien usiąść. Matka Rolfa co chwila ją przegania, twierdząc, że w taki dzień nie powinna zaprzątać sobie głowy innymi, tylko skupić się na sobie, bo przecież to ona jest dziś najważniejsza.

Ale Luna się tak nie czuje, nawet odrobinę. Coś się nie zgadza, w tym całym przedślubnym zamieszaniu, pachnących kwiatach i dziesiątkach gości. Lunie nie podoba się ten wewnętrzny niepokój. Może to tylko nargle brzęczące jej koło uszu, może brak rzeżuchy w jajkach, coś jednak jest nie w porządku i dziewczyna nie potrafi przestać o tym myśleć.

Może Rolf miał racje? Może powinni zrobić to po swojemu?

Ginny i Hermiona nalegają, by pomóc jej włożyć sukienkę, uczesać i przygotować, bo przecież nie może użyć do tego czarów, taka tradycja. Dziewczyna jednak wymyka się przyjaciółkom, zamykając pokój na klucz. Piękna sukienka wisi na drzwiach szafy, cała z jedwabiu i delikatnej koronki.

W idealnym świecie, to mama rozczesałaby jej włosy, wpięła w nie wianek z polnych maków, a potem przytuliła, mówiąc, jaka jest szczęśliwa. Nie byłoby dziesiątek nieznanych gości, tylko garstka przyjaciół, okrągły stół i dużo śmiechu.

Ale Luna wie, że to się nigdy nie stanie, więc wkłada to marzenie do szkatułki, tak, jak robi to z pozostałymi. Tam mogą sobie przecież leżeć, nie szkodząc nikomu.

Dziewczyna zaciska powieki, sunąc palcami po białej koronce. Nitki przeplatają się, tworząc delikatną fakturę. Opuszki nie są w stanie odróżnić wzorków, dla nich to tylko szorstka powierzchnia. Luna żałuje, że nie może bawić się tak koronką w nieskończoność. Czeka ją przecież najważniejsze wydarzenie w całym życiu, dlatego wkłada w końcu sukienkę i z wielkim trudem spina włosy w misterny kok.

Luna stara się, naprawdę się stara, ale wie, że to nie tego chce. Kiedyś bez zastanowienia nie zgodziłaby się na taki ślub. Kiedyś nie byłoby wątpliwości, bo wtedy Luna słuchała tylko swego serca. Teraz wie jednak, że nie można robić tylko tego, na co ma się ochotę. Jest wiele rzeczy i osób, z którymi trzeba się liczyć.

Jedno spojrzenie na zegarek uświadamia ją, że nie zostało już dużo czasu. Nargle wciąż nie chcą dać jej spokoju, ale patrzy w dół na białe koronki i wie, że tak trzeba. Bierze ślubny bukiet, który czeka na nią w wazonie na parapecie okna, a potem nie zakładając eleganckich pantofelków, przekrada się na bosaka do sąsiedniego pokoju.

Rolf stoi przed ogromnym lustrem i ze skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, próbuje poprawić kapryśną kołnierzyk, który według Luny wygląda dość zabawnie. Dziadek Newt pomaga wygładzić wszystkie fałdy staromodnej szaty, mrucząc cicho pod nosem.

— Luneczko, nie powinno cię tu być — mówi starszy mężczyzna, kiedy w końcu zauważa jej obecność. Rolf odwraca się zaskoczony, jego twarz rozjaśnia uśmiech.

— Pięknie wyglądasz.

Dziadek Newton bez zastanowienia zostawia szatę Rolfa i łapie Lunę pod rękę. Wyprowadza ją z pokoju, zanim dziewczyna zdąży powiedzieć choćby słowo.

— Zobaczycie się na dole za kilka minut — stwierdza staruszek. — Nie chcemy przecież zdenerwować mojej kochanej żony jeszcze bardziej.

Potem szybko prowadzi ją na dół, gdzie Porpentyna ze zdenerwowaniem krząta się dookoła. Gdy tylko zauważa Lunę, podbiega do niej i porywa w wir ostatnich poprawek. Ktoś wygładza jej suknię, poprawia spinki w koku i szczypie w policzki, żeby nabrały rumieńców. To wszystko musi trwać zaledwie moment, bo następne, co dociera do Luny, to fakt, że dziadek Newton prowadzi ją do Rolfa stojącego koło ministerialnego urzędnika. Dziewczyna przypomniana sobie, że powinna się uśmiechać, jest przecież panną młodą, ale dziwne uczucie, jakie towarzyszy jej od rana wcale nie znika. Patrzy na twarz Rolfa, wie, że coś się w niej nie zgadza. Ciemne oczy błyszczą, jak zawsze, ale Luna za dobrze je zna, by nie dostrzec czegoś _jeszcze_.

Bo przecież Rolf też czuje ten niepokój.

Więc kiedy jest już tak blisko, że może wyciągnąć rękę i go dotknąć, robi to. Splata ich palce w mocnym uścisku i podejmuje decyzję. Otwiera szkatułkę i pozawala sobie być dzieckiem ten ostatni raz.

— Chcę uciec, Rolf. Naprawdę chcę.

Choć jej głos jest zaledwie szeptem, jest pewna, że mężczyzna ją słyszy. Teraz widzi w jego oczach dokładnie, to co chce zobaczyć. Rolf łapie urzędnik za ramię, tylko przez sekundę jego twarz wyraża czyste zdziwienie.

Potem cała trójka znika w trzasku aportacji.

*

Rolf przenosi ich gdzieś daleko, bo wirują przez długie sekundy. Kiedy lądują i uderzają stopami o miękką trawę, Luna od razu poznaje to miejsce. Łąka niedaleko jej rodzinnego domu wygląda zupełnie, tak jak ją zapamiętała z dzieciństwa. Bladozielona przestrzeń ciągnie się aż po horyzont, zupełnie, jakby nie miała końca. Gdzieś w oddali majaczą poszarpane zarysy pagórków i ciemne plamy lasów. Wyglądają zupełnie, jak akwarelowy obrazek, który namalowała lata temu.

Luna dostrzega, jak Rolf z ulgą wciąga świeże powietrze. Nie puszcza jego ręki, zamiast tego ściska ją odrobinę bardziej.

— Dziękuję — mówi mu. Przez chwilę pozawala sobie nie myśleć o niczym. Zapomina, co to za dzień, i że urzędnik, który wylądował z nimi na pewno zastanawia się dlaczego tu są.

— Czy chcą państwo przeprowadzić ceremonię? — pyta ich w końcu.

Rolf odwraca się do niego, wyglądając na zakłopotanego.

— Um... Tak, jeśli moglibyśmy o to prosić. Rozumiem, że to trochę niecodzienna sytuacja, ale...

— Miejsce nie ma znaczenia. — Uśmiecha się do nich prawie niezauważalnie. — Podajcie mi swoje dłonie.

Luna i Rolf kładą złączone ręce, na jego wyciągniętych do przodu palcach. Mężczyzna unosi różdżkę, cisza, jak panuje dookoła tylko się pogłębia. Nie słychać żadnych owadów, ani delikatnego wiatru, który bawi się sukienką Luny. Świat zamiera, zupełnie jakby dla nich.

Dziewczyna patrzy na urzędnika, który szepcze łacińskie sentencje. Nie próbuje zrozumieć słów, woli śledzić oczami blade wstęgi zaklęć, które powoli oplatają ich dłonie. Czuje, jak jej własna magia wędruje wzdłuż ramion, powodując dreszcze w całym ciele. Kolejne zaklęcia sprawiają, że ich aury mieszają się miedzy sobą, a obecność Rolfa jest coraz wyraźniejsza. Luna musi się skupić, bo urzędnik pyta ich o coś. Wypowiada więc swoją przysięgę, chociaż magia nie potrzebuje słów. Wyczuwa przecież, co jest w sercu i spełnia jego pragnienie.

Po chwili wszystko się rozmywa. Luna mruga oczami, ale to nie łzy. Powietrze faluje delikatnie, coś ciepłego pojawia się między ich złączonymi dłońmi i rozlewa się po całym ciele. A potem w ciągu zaledwie jednego mrugnięcia, świata wraca na swoje miejsce.

Luna rozgląda się dookoła. Wszystko jest takie, jak przedtem. Słońce świeci wysoko na niebie, a wysoka trawa łaskocze ją w kostki. Patrzy na Rolfa, wyraz jego oczu jest pewnie taki sam, jak jej. Urzędnik uśmiecha się do nich ponownie.

— No, już po wszystkim! — Odsuwa się kilka kroków. — Gratuluję państwu i życzę szczęścia. Teraz już was zostawię.

I znika.

Luna wciąż czuje przyjemne ciepło w całym ciele i nie może przestać się uśmiechać. Rolf odwraca się w jej stronę, obejmując w tali, przyciąga bliżej siebie.

— Nie wiem, jak moglibyśmy zrobić coś takiego przy wszystkich!

I choć chce temu zaprzeczyć, jest coś jeszcze. Bo przecież trzeba wrócić do bycia dorosłym.

— Może nie będą na nas bardzo źli. — Śmieje się Luna. — Ale to trochę samolubne, wiesz? Zapraszać wszystkich, a potem tak uciekać.

— Nie ma nic złego w byciu samolubnym w dniu własnego ślubu — stwierdza Rolf. — Nikogo tym nie skrzywdziliśmy.

— Wiesz, że to nieprawda. Nasi przyjaciele na pewno byli zawiedzeni. A twoja babcia...

— Będą musieli to zrozumieć. I kiedyś nam wybaczyć. To ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza.

A potem pochyla się i całuje ją prosto w usta. Ciepło wciąż nie znika z jej ciała, a Luna zastanawia się, czy to nadal pozostałości po zaklęciu, czy może już coś zupełnie innego.

**KONIEC**


End file.
